


The Boy in the Mirror

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Master/Slave, Other, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are picked up by a travelling circus while they are very young.   The circus is a very dangerous place for two young boys and Dean must give up a part of himself in order to protect his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired this story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and the beautiful banner and dividers below and to saltandburnboys who beta-ed and gave me the encouragement I needed.

Dean sat in the dark, staring at himself in the large changing mirror before him. His dark purple lipstick was smeared across his face; his lips were swollen and raw; his emerald eyes pooled with tears. 

He was worthless, nothing. Always had been, always would be. 

Dragging a towel down his cheek, he began to remove his silvery make-up, wishing he could erase the memory of what had happened just as easily.

_“Hey! Boy! The boss is calling for you,” someone shouted to him. Reluctantly, he made his way through the hustle and bustle of the ‘clean up’ to the Ring Master’s door and reached up to knock on the wood._

_The door opened mid knock and there he was - big and sweaty, shirt half off and bow tie hanging loosely around his neck. A fat hand grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him inside. Slamming Dean against the door, the Master snarled, “I don’t know why I keep you around, you good for nothin’ piece of shit. You can’t do nothin’ right.”_

_“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry sir,” Dean said quickly, his heart pounding._

_He knew it was best to let the Ring Master have his way, but that didn’t stop him from wincing when the man grabbed his hair and dragged him across the room. Or, when he pressed Dean’s head down onto his desk and, holding it in place with one hand, jerked Dean’s pants down with the other._

_Dean heard the Master spit loudly just before his fingers started rubbing the spittle around his hole, around and around until Dean felt the muscle loosen. Then one of those chubby fingers was digging inside and then another, turning and twisting. Panting, Dean whispered a low “No…,” but he couldn’t help the way his body was reacting. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt his balls tighten and his dick start to swell and harden._

_The Master began to thrust his fingers in and out then - in and out, in and out - and Dean groaned in spite of himself, wanting those fingers to move faster...deeper. “You like that, don’t you, you little slut? This is all you’re good for. SAY IT!”_

_“I like it, sir,” Dean sobbed. “I’m a slut, sir. This is all I’m good for, sir,” he cried out the last words just as the Master pushed into him - his big, fat dick filling Dean completely and making his mind go blank. The man pounded into him, grunting and growling and pulling Dean’s butt cheeks apart to give himself more room. Dean’s dick was fully hard now, and when the Master reached round and grabbed him, he came all over the man’s fist._

_“Stupid bitch, look at the mess you’ve made,” the Master said, drawing his hand away and wiping it on Dean’s leg. He grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled his face toward him, viciously sucking on Dean’s lips until Dean couldn’t feel them anymore. Then he took his position behind Dean again and rode him hard and brutal, like a rodeo horse. Panting and slipping his now limp dick from Dean’s body, he rubbed his come all over Dean’s hole, saying, “'You're my little bitch. You'll always be my little bitch. Don't you ever forget that." Then, stepping back, he left to take a shower._

_Dean knew he had to leave the room before the Master came back. Shakily, he wiped up the mess as carefully as he could, flushing with embarrassment and shame, put on his clothes and hastily left the room._

In his reflection, Dean saw a lone tear slip from his eye and tumble down his cheek. Taking a breath, he willed himself to calm down. This was for Sammy. The Master had promised that as long as he did what he was told, nothing would happen to his brother.

His make-up now gone, Dean looked at himself again and practiced his smile until he was sure it’d look natural to Sammy when he got back to their room. Of course Sammy might already be asleep in their little cot, but he couldn’t take chances. 

Opening the lock on the shared camper and slipping into the curtained area that was theirs, Dean quietly lay down behind his brother’s curled up body and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Sammy snuggled closer to him in his sleep and Dean breathed in deeply through his nose, drinking in his brother’s scent. Everything was okay as long as he had this at the end of the day. Dean felt tears threatening again but he quickly blinked them away as he took another long, steadying breath and closed his eyes.


End file.
